Meeting
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: My idea of how Kid and Maka should have met! On his first day, Kid meets the most symmetrical girl he has ever met! KidxMaka Some language (Maka cursing at her Dad)


A/N: This is how Kid and Maka should have met in my mind.

I'm really tired so it was rushed! Oh my!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this crap!

Also if you like KidxMaka, check out my other FanFics!

* * *

"Thank you father." I said to my Dad as he wished me good luck on my next mission. Before I could turn to leave, Death Scythe flew in, crying and sobbing.

"MY DAUGHTER IS GONE! My precious little girl!" He cried. Death Scythe has a daughter?

"She's not gone. She's gone on a mission." Sid said.

"It's too dangerous! She could get hurt!" Death Scythe yelled.

"She's 14. She only needs one more kishin egg and witch's soul and she will have created a death scythe." Sid sighed, rolling his eyes. She's the same age as me? She has almost has created a death scythe and not to mention she is my father's weapon's daughter...

I would like to meet her one day.

Hopefully she is nothing like her father.

* * *

Liz, Patti, and I had finished climbing the stairs that lead to the school. I saw an albino guy my age sitting, slouched over. What horrible and asymmetrical posture.

"Hey you! You were supposed to be here at 7." He said. My eye twitched. I ran up to him.

"Say 8 damnit!" I yelled. He raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"It's impossible to cut 7 in half and for it to be symmetrical!" I yelled. I dropped to the ground crying, "Say 8 damnit..."

"Hey Kid." I heard Liz say. I looked up to see something on one of the spikes that stuck out of the large building, "I think it's yelling at you. What it it? Is that some kind of monkey?"

"No, it's an idiot." I heard a light voice say. I looked at whoever said that. It was the most symmetrical girl I've ever seen in my life... She was a cute asian girl with green eyes and blonde hair. I got up, not taking my eyes off her. She smiled, "You must be Lord Death's son and you two must be the Tohmpson sisters."

"Yeah, I'm Liz that's my little sister Patti," Liz said pointing at Patti. She then pointed at me, "That would be Kid."

The girl gave a slight bow, "I'm Maka. It's very nice to meet you all."

The albino stood up next to her, "Hey you forgot to introduce me. Not cool Maka."

She rolled her eyes, "This is Soul, my weapon partner."

"Oh, so you're a meister?" I asked. She nodded.

"Black Star, I know you're behind me." She said without looking away from me. I saw an asymmetrical blue-haired boy.

"Ah Damn it!" He frowned. She turned to him.

"It's never going to work. You keep forgeting that I have soul perception." She said.

"You have soul perception too?" I asked.

"Yeah... you're the first person I met that has it too... besides your father and Professor Stein whom I have known scince I was born." She explained smiling.

"Same..." I smiled. We just stared at eachother for a moment. Her two friends waved their hands in front of her face.

"Yo Bookworm!"

"Snap out of it Tiny tits!" They both said, breaking our gaze. That was extreamely rude and mean of them to say... Before I could say anything, she slammed books on their heads. She growled, looking down at them.

"Say that agian. I dare you. You'll be knocked out cold for a week." She warned while the two were groaning in pain, "You two should be in class."

She looked back up, "I'm sorry about them. Anyway, I'm here to show you around for the day. We all have the same classes together."

I smiled thinking about how I would get to see the symmetrical beauty everyday. She turned around. Liz elbowed me and whispered/sang, "Kid has a crush~"

I shushed her. I saw Death Scythe down the hall way. Maka noticed him too and jumped behind Liz, "Hide me!"

"Why wo-"

"MAKA!" Death Scythe noticed her too.

She sighed."Crap..."

He spun her around, "MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER!"

Maka is Death Scythe's daughter?! She's nothing like him! She pushed him away, "Do me a favor and go to hell you bastard."

How could such a cute girl use such words? AND HOW COULD THEY POSSIBLY BE RELATED TO HIM?! She dosen't even look like him!

She kept walking. I grabbed her arm, "Why did you say that to him?"

She sighed, "He's a peice of trash, I hate him."

* * *

I decided to take her to the library to talk after school.

"Why do hate him, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked. She looked down.

"When I was young... he cheated on my Mama... They broke up and got a divorce... My Mama has custody of me but I haven't seen her since I was 7. She's traveling the world right now. I get post cards every other month or so from her though. My Mama means everything to me... I want to be just like her. Papa is always apologizing that he did that to me and my Mama. I learned not to trust men... ever... Even though he keeps apologizing he gets drunk every night and brings women home. I was so releived when I moved out. I can't even remember a week when he hasn't cheated on Mama..." She explained with sadness in her eyes, "I can never trust him."

"I'm s-sorry Maka!" I apologized for asking. She shook her head.

"It's fine..." she smiled at me. Her smile is so pretty and symmetrical... She grabbed her books, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah... you will..."

Liz is right... I do have a crush on her...


End file.
